


Fun With Holography

by Saylee



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderplay, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking Lister must miss sex with women, Rimmer alters his projection to give himself a female body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Holography

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to horselizard for letting me bounce ideas off them, giving helpful suggestions and doing a wonderful beta job.

"What the hell?" Dave Lister skidded to halt in the doorway of the bunkroom, staring at the unfamiliar woman within. The strangeness of there being a woman there at all, when, as far as he knew, there were no women left in the universe, was compounded by the fact that she appeared to be wearing little besides a skimpy pair of knickers and a leather peephole bra. She spun wildly at the sound of his voice, her hands flying to cover herself ineffectually.

"Lister!" She gasped in a strained voice, and suddenly he knew.

"Rimmer," he asked his lover, trying to sound casual, "What's going on?"

Rimmer flushed with cheeks that were not his own and quickly snapped back into his own form. He glanced down at himself and yelped as he realized he was still dressed in nothing but the flimsy knickers, his uniform rematerializing. "You weren't supposed to see it yet. I've been working on altering my projection, but it's not ready."

"And you chose to make yourself female?" Lister asked, treading carefully. He tried out the thought. Yes, he decided, he could live with that. Rimmer, after all, would be Rimmer no matter what body he - should he say she? - had.

"I've created it from scratch, not from the crew's image files," Rimmer said defensively. "I knew you wouldn't like that."

That hadn't even occurred to him yet, busy as he was trying to shift his mental landscape to incorporate this new development. "But this is the body you want, permanent-like?" he asked, aiming for gentle. If this was what Rimmer wanted, then gentleness was called for.

Rimmer's confused "What? No!" quickly banished the thought. "Just because I might sometimes - sometimes mind you - like wearing those stockings - and I trust you've kept that to yourself, miladdo, because if I hear the Cat snickering about it, I'll know you told - just because of that does not mean I want to be a woman."

Lister shrugged, struggling not to smile. That was his Arn all over. "Fair enough, man. Want to tell me what this is all about then?"

"I did it for you," Rimmer muttered, avoiding Lister's eyes to hide his embarassment. "You miss having sex with women, and I thought if I could alter my projection to female, you could have your way with me."

Lister, whose eyebrows had been creeping upwards as Rimmer confessed, grinned. "You brilliant, filthy bastard. Come here." He pulled Rimmer to him and kissed him hard. Releasing him, he asked, "What do you need to do before it's ready?"

Rimmer, unsteady on his feet from the rough kiss, gasped, "It's almost done. I just wanted to test it first."

"Test it?" Lister caught on. He waggled his eyebrows. "You mean you want to play with yourself."

"I just want to make sure the pleasure responses work," Rimmer protested. After all, if this worked, he doubted Lister would want to go back to shagging him in his own body. At the very least he should be able to enjoy his new one.

"Sure you do, Arn. I can help you out there, you know."

"Can you?" Rimmer squeaked as Lister's gaze turned intense.

"Yeah," Lister smiled wickedly. "Go on, switch over. Good. Now lose that bra, it's ridiculous." He swept his eyes appreciatively over Rimmer's new form.

"Now what?" Rimmer asked, fighting to keep from crossing his arms over his new breasts, his right leg jiggling nervously, the same no matter what body he wore. "Do you want me to bounce up and down a bit?"

Rimmer really knew nothing about women, did he, Lister thought to himself. "Nah," he said. "This is about testing your pleasure responses, remember? Try brushing your thumb over your nipple. Like that, yeah." He watched Rimmer's head tip back as his breath stuttered. "Again. Pinch them a little"

"I have nipples on my own body," Rimmer pointed out, voice shaky.

"Yeah, and you like them played with," Lister rejoined with the confidence of a man well acquainted with his lover's body. "Got to make sure they work the same. So far, so good, yeah? Why don't you drop those," he waved a hand at the scrap of lace Rimmer still wore, "and go lay in the bunk." He shed his shirt and kicked off his trousers and pants as he followed him over to the bunk, enjoying the warmth of arousal that pooled low in his groin, but planning on drawing this out as long as he could.

Rimmer shifted nervously as Lister, kneeling beside the bunk where he was stretched out, raked his eyes over his bare flesh. His tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Even in his new body, that gesture was so familiar, so completely _Arn_. Lister swallowed hard. "Spread your legs a bit," he instructed, voice rough. Rimmer obeyed with alacrity. "Now touch yourself."

Rimmer gasped as his fingers brushed against the unfamiliar, sensitive nub of flesh between his legs. _God_.

"Yeah, that's it. Do you like it?" The noise Rimmer made wasn't quite words, but Lister took it as assent. He cupped Rimmer's nearest breast in his hand - a perfect handful, he noted, the way he liked best, not the beach ball tits that filled Rimmer's old porn. Feeling oddly touched, he lowered his mouth to the nipple and sucked briefly, before flicking it with his tongue, making Rimmer cry out. "Are you wet for me?"

Rimmer pulled himself together enough to answer, "Dripping," in a strangled voice. "So why don't you get that monster cock of yours out and pummel me until I'm raw," he added.

"Is that what you want?" When Rimmer nodded frantically, Lister pulled his mouth to his and kissed him deeply until Rimmer was gasping for simulated breath. "Patience, Rimsy."

"You bastard," Rimmer panted. Lister mugged cheekily and levered himself into the bunk between Rimmer's legs.

"Spread a little wider, princess," he instructed, giggling at Rimmer's attempt at a glare. "Want me to show you how I got so many girlfriends?" It had been years since he'd had the chance to do this, and it was something he knew he did well. The creamy skin of those thighs was irresistible, and he ran his hands over it as Rimmer writhed and moaned. "God, you're beautiful." He followed his hands with his lips.

"Listy," Rimmer breathed, in a voice that could have been male or female, low and needy. Lister groaned against the skin of his thigh. If he hadn't already been rock hard, that voice would have done it. "Please."

He had no intention of denying him. Parting his folds with one hand he flicked his tongue against Rimmer's clit, making him yelp.

"Oh, shit. Oh, smeg. Oh, god. Oh, _Listy_ ," Rimmer babbled, nearly delirious at the feel of that hot mouth against his sensitive flesh. He arched his back, scrabbling for purchase in Lister's tightly curled hair as he buried his face between his legs, lapping avidly. He'd known Lister was a genius with that tongue, but this was on another plane altogether. He lost all sense of time, floating on pure sensation.

Lister pulled back to breathe, switching to his fingers to keep Rimmer on the edge. "You taste amazin'," he panted, voice ragged. "Want some?"

Rimmer dragging him up to his mouth by his locks was all the answer he needed. He kissed him deeply, letting his tongue delve into his mouth, letting him taste himself. He felt more than heard Rimmer whine into his mouth as he began to convulse against his fingers. He tore himself away to ask, "More?" At Rimmer's desperate nod, he dove back between his legs, lashing him with his tongue.

Rimmer had always been able to come multiple times in succession, without the refractory period most men needed. This was different though, the way his orgasm seemed to go on and on, in waves that shook his body and made all kinds of undignified nonsense spill out of his mouth.

When Rimmer finally slumped back against the pillow with a whimper, Lister raised his head, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He dragged himself up the bed to stretch out beside Rimmer, propping his head on one hand and trailing the other in circles on Rimmer's belly. His dick throbbed, demanding his attention. "God," he said, grabbing it and squeezing to regain control. He felt Rimmer's hot gaze on him and looked up to catch his eye. "You want this?" he asked, giving himself a deliberate stroke.

 _Smeg_ , Rimmer thought, his mouth watering. He could watch Lister stroke his cock with that sure, strong grip all day, if he didn't have other uses for it at the moment. "Yes, damn you," he groaned. "Fuck me, you jammy bastard."

"Smeg, yeah." Hurriedly, Lister shuffled into position, then paused, a fuzzy thought occurring to him. "Do I need a condom?" Some part of his brain told him you always checked with women, and though Rimmer wasn't really female, his body right now was, except -

What was he stopping for? Rimmer attempted a glare, but somehow his face never made it past desperation. "Hologram, remember, Lister? You're not exactly going to knock me up." He reached for Lister's cock, trying to draw him in. "Hurry up, you goit."

Right, right. Hologram. It was why they'd never bothered with protection, since humans couldn't pass anything to holograms and vice versa. It was just easy to forget sometimes, when Rimmer's body was so warm and alive and human.

"Listy," Rimmer whined. "Fuck me."

"Do you want lube?" he checked. Some of his girlfriends had always preferred it.

"I don't think that's going to be an issue," Rimmer assured him. "Just, please, Dave. Now."

He groaned and thrust in, burying himself in tight slick heat. "Arn. God, Arn," he gasped into his lover's throat between kisses to the feverish skin.

Rimmer drew in a sharp breath at the slight, though not unpleasant, sting of entry - Lister was a big boy. He tilted his head back to give him better access to his neck. "Listy," he whimpered, wrapping his legs around Lister's waist, pulling him in deeper.

Lister felt Rimmer's legs come up to wrap around his hips as he built up a steady rhythm. He lavished kisses all over that smooth, pale throat, everywhere he could reach, as Rimmer arched against him, his new body deliciously soft and curved, pert breasts pressing against his chest. Every movement, every moan and sigh, even in that unfamiliar feminine voice, was pure Arn. It was a heady combination. Arn had done this for him, he thought deliriously, so full of love for his hologram that he thought his heart might burst. "Love you," he panted.

Lost in pleasure, Rimmer only barely heard the words, but they set off a minor starburst in his chest. "Dave," he moaned.

Smeg, he was so close. "Arn." It was nearly a sob. He could feel Rimmer trembling beneath him, and knew he needed, more than anything, more even than air, to make him come. Shifting as best he could, he got a hand between them. It barely took a brush of his fingers and then Arn was shuddering in his arms, clutching at him with arms and legs. He surged forwards and kissed him, swallowing the low, whimpery noise he made. Letting himself go, he drove into him hard, twice, three times, before his orgasm hit him like a freight train, driving everything from his head except for heat and Arn and love. He made an unintelligible noise against the skin of his throat, and slumped forward, spent.

When he could move again, he turned his head to nuzzle into the warm skin beneath his face. Arn's gradually slowing breath stuttered a little at that and Lister's mouth curved into a smile. Heaving himself off him, he rolled onto his side, and tugged Arn up against him, so they were spooned together, back to front. Sweeping long, dark hair out of the way, he pressed gentle kisses to Rimmer's neck, feeing amazingly content.

Still feeling a pleasant post-coital lassitude and not yet ready to think about the consequences of what they had done, Rimmer sighed and wriggled back against Lister, who nipped his earlobe lightly.

"You know," Lister ran his fingers teasingly along Rimmer's side, earning a hum of pleasure, "I'm done in, but you could probably come again." Rimmer made a noise of assent, and Lister pressed his lips to the nape of his neck. "Can you switch back? I want to watch you."

"You - you do?" Startled, Rimmer rolled to face him.

Lister frowned. "Of course I do." Had Rimmer really thought - ? His heart clenched. He cupped his face gently, studying it for the truth.

Rimmer squirmed under Lister's intense scrutiny. He licked suddenly dry lips. "Listy." His voice was hoarse.

Lister swept the pad of his thumb over his cheek. "Rimmer. Arn." He had to get this right. "You're not a substitute or a - a convenience until a woman comes along. This was fun, yeah, and sexy as hell, and I appreciate you doing it, but I thought we was playing, you know? I want you, in your body, in this body, in stockings, in your uniform. Just, you. Switch back, please?"

Wide-eyed, Rimmer nodded. He concentrated and in seconds he was back in his own body, stretched naked on the bunk, and wildly self-conscious.

Lister exhaled shakily, reaching out to run his hand over that lovely torso. "Smeg, yer gorgeous. You have no idea." He leaned in for a slow, sumptuous kiss.

Rimmer kissed back, trying to believe Lister's words. He felt inexplicably shaky. Twining one hand in Lister's locks, he pulled him in to the kiss harder, as if trying to absorb him into himself. He felt a whine building in the back of his throat and didn't have it in him to be embarrassed. When Lister broke the kiss and caressed his lower lip gently with his thumb, he shuddered. "I love you," he croaked, before he could lose his nerve. No matter how many times he said it, it never became less terrifying.

Lister chuckled, his eyes warm. "I know. I love you, too, smeghead. You should know that by now." He softened his words by tracing his fingers over Rimmer's cheek and down his throat. "Are you going to let me get you off?"

"Anything," he agreed, pressing into the caress. Lister smoothed his hand over Rimmer's chest, pausing to tweak a nipple and make him gasp. He ran his fingers down the warm skin of Rimmer's stomach and further, to wrap his hand around his erection, feeling him harden further as he began stroking. Rimmer sighed, arching his back and stretching out those long, long legs that begged to be wrapped around Lister's waist. Beautiful, Lister thought, feeling breathless, speechless. He sped the movement of his hand, twisting just the way he knew Rimmer liked it.

"Lister." Rimmer turned pleading eyes on him. "Kiss me, I - Dave!" He tugged urgently on his hair, drawing him down to his lips to kiss him hard and pressing up into his hand, feeling almost like he was drowning.

Lister kissed him back, pressing his tongue deep into that mouth that he knew as well as he knew his own, swallowing every breathless noise Rimmer made, the movement of his hand never faltering. "Arn," he sighed against his mouth, nipping his bottom lip lightly.

It was too much. Rimmer sobbed into Lister's mouth and came, tossing his head back and gasping for air he didn't need.

"Smegging hell," Lister growled, feeling awestruck, stroking him through the aftershocks. "You're amazin'." He released him to wipe his hand on the sheet and smiled as Rimmer's eyes fluttered open, looking dazed. "Hey."

"Hi," Rimmer croaked out, blinking rapidly. "You really meant that."

"Course I did, man." He ran his hand softly over Rimmer's arm, unwilling to stop touching him. "I liked it. I'd do it again, but that's because it was you in there."

Rimmer licked his lips nervously. "Next time," he said, "I want to ride you. And you let me keep the peephole bra."

"You kinky sod." Lister laughed. "Alright, next time we play with that body, you get the bra. But," he grinned wickedly, "when we wake up, I want you, as you, mind, in those stockings and bent over the console. Deal?"

Rimmer's eyes sparked with interest. Oh yes, he could handle that. He smiled, relaxed and genuine for once. "You've got yourself a deal, Listy."


End file.
